Shinobi yang Hebat
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil keluarga Uzumaki


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Aoyama Return**

**warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), gaje**

**happy reading~**

-o0o-

**Shinobi yang Hebat**

"Kamu sudah pulang, Naruto-kun," sambut Hinata kala Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. "Bagaimana rapat kage tadi?" tanyanya sembari melepas mantel hokage yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

"Berjalan lancar, meski ada sedikit ketidak sepahaman. Namun itu bisa ditangani dengan baik," balas Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata yang membuat wanita dua anak itu merona. Meski sudah hidup bersama selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, rasa gugup saat Naruto melakukan hal itu tidak pernah hilang dari Hinata.

Kedua insan itu berjalan ke ruang tengah, di sana sudah ada dua orang buah hati mereka. Himawari dan Boruto. Himawari yang wajah dan sifatnya seperti Hinata menyambut Naruto dengan suka cita dan berlari memeluknya. Naruto membalas dengan memangku dan mengecup keningnya. "Ayah capek?" tanya Himawari polos.

Naruto hanya membalas sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Ayah kan kuat," katanya kemudian.

Mata Naruto beralih kepada Boruto, saat Naruto melihatnya dia seakan melihat dirinya duapuluh tahun yang lalu.

Boruto membuang muka sambil memasukan onigiri ke mulutnya.

"Kamu tidak mau menyambut Ayah, Boruto?" ucap Hinata lembut. Boruto tak menyahut dan tetap memalingkan wajah dari Naruto. "Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu pada ..." Naruto memegang pundak Hinata agar dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Padahal aku sudah membawa ramen dari kedai Ayame, sepertinya kita bertiga saja yang makan ini. Eh, Boruto sudah tidak suka Ramen?" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

_Aku tidak akan tergoda! _Batin Boruto dengan masih membuang muka tidak menghadap Ayahnya tersebut.

Hinata menahan tawa saat Naruto melakukan itu. Lain halnya dengan Himawari, Himawari bingung mendengar Naruto berbicara tentang Ramen, padahal Ayahnya itu tidak membawa apapun saat masuk ke rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata yang khawatir dengan Himawari yang akan membocorkan tipuan Ayahnya langsung memberi tanda agar Himawari ikut bicara soal Ramen. Hinata berbisik kepada Himawari.

Himawari pun berkata, "wah, ini enak sekali nampaknya."

Boruto berusaha keras agar tidak tergoda. Namun usahanya sia-sia dan pada akhirnya ia membalikan wajah dan menatap Ayahnya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah," katanya pasrah. Semuanya tertawa, Boruto bingung lalu melihat kepada Naruto, "Mana ramennya?" katanya sambil menadah tangan.

Butuh beberapa detik agar Boruto sadar bahwa dia telah termakan tipuan Ayahnya. "Kau penipu!" tukasnya dengan nada lantang. "Aku tidak akan bicata pada Ayah!" Kembali Boruto membuang muka.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil, Boruto. Katanya kau sudah besar," goda Naruto yang duduk mendekati Boruto. "Ayah berjanji, besok kita akan pergi bersama ke kedai Ayame."

"Sungguh?" Boruto masih tetap membuang muka.

"Janji!" kata Naruto sambil menjentikan kelingking di depan Boruto. Boruto pun mengankat tangannya dan menautkan kelingking miliknya ke kelingking Naruto, meski wajahnya tetap berpaling.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur, Anak-anak." Hinata mengajak Himawari dan Boruto untuk bergegas ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Saat Boruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia kemudian menoleh kepada Naruto. "Ayah," katanya. "Maafkan aku. Kau benar, aku adalah Shinobi. Aku berjanji akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Karena ...

"Shinobi yang hebat adalah yang mampu menahan penderitaan." Naruto dan Boruto berkata bersamaan.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah. Naruto masih duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tertera jelas raut wajah lelah di wajah Naruto. Hinata mendekat dengan segelas teh hangat untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata saat meletakan teh di meja. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga Boruto sebagai mana mestinya, aku ..." Telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibir Hinata.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kamu sudah menjadi Istri dan Ibu yang baik untuk keluarga ini," ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku dengar Boruto melakukan hal bodoh sepulang sekolah tadi. Dia mencoret-coret patung Hokage, termasuk patung dirimu."

"Ya, mungkin memang aku yang tidak terlalu banyak waktu untuknya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi." Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya bisa merona. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik untuk kedua anak kita?"

"_**TIDAK!**_"

"Ayolah ..."

"Dua anak sudah cukup!"

"Lebih ramai kan lebih baik."

"Kau enak tidak terlalu mengurus mereka, aku yang akan kerepotan."

"Tidak, aku janji. Aku akan banyak meluangkan waktu juga untuk mereka."

"Saat aku mengandung Himawari juga kau bilang begitu ..."

Dan debat seperti ini terus berlangsung hingga fajar tiba ...

**FIN**


End file.
